Sería Suyo
by en yao
Summary: Sonrió, él se encargaría de doblegar ese orgullo, de hacer que el famoso y ególatra Anthony Stark se enamorara de él.
1. Chapter 1

Parte 1: Sería Suyo

Suspiro entre la frustración y satisfacción al ver al otro corriendo, más bien cojeando, para alejarse de él, rio con verdadera gana llevando su cabeza hacia atrás y su mano a su frente deslizándose hasta sus cabellos, acomodándolos.

Regreso su mirada a aquel que dejaba un rastro de sangre por donde pasaba, en serio creía poder escapar de él?

Al parecer la esperanza era lo único que le quedaba, aunque dudaba que aquel creyera en tal cosa, pero bueno todo puede pasar, él era la clara muestra de ello.

Camino a pasos pausados hasta donde se encontraba su escudo tomándolo del piso mientras tarareaba alguna de aquellas canciones que le gustaba tanto al otro.

Entendía porque huía de él, claro que lo sabía, a pesar de lo que todos pensaban, a pesar de que creían que tenía lavado el cerebro, en realidad no era así él solo se adaptaba a las nuevas circunstancias, lo había aprendido de aquel que ahora huía de él.

Le importaba el mundo, no dejaba de tener ese noble corazón después de todo, pero en estos momentos tenia prioridades más importantes, es decir, todo ese desastre pudo evitarse si el otro cooperara con él, que tan difícil tenía que ser aceptar sus sentimientos?

Vio al otro caer ante la pérdida de sangre y se acercó despacio mientras el otro le veía entre la incredulidad y el enojo. Se inclinó a su altura para tenerle un poco más cerca.

-Tony

El otro hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchas un nombre, sonrió tomando su mentón viéndole detenidamente, sabía que el otro estaba asqueado se su contacto, que no le quería cerca.

-tú me orillaste a esto

Le soltó elevando sus brazos como mostrando todo aquello que les rodeaba

-causaste todo esto

Escucho la risa sarcástica y rota del otro y le observo frunciendo un poco el ceño ante esa actitud que a pesar que le encantaba, también le molestaba o al menos en este momento si porque era dirigida a él.

-todo esto lo provocaste tú solo, nos traicionaste… no solo a nosotros, también a aquella nación que te idolatraba, todo aquello que pregonabas era una mentira.

No sintió el momento en que estampo su puño en aquel rostro ya de por si lastimado, le vio escupir sangre y rechinar los dientes ante el dolor que obviamente no iba a exteriorizas.

Orgulloso… ese hombre era el orgullo hecho persona

Sonrió, él se encargaría de doblegar ese orgullo, de hacer que el famoso y ególatra Anthony Stark se enamorara de él.

Iba a contestar aquel comentario cuando escucho pasos, se puso serio de inmediato al escuchar "Tony" de la voz de Pepper, se puso de pie tomando con firmeza su escudo, ya había matado a todos aquellos que intentaron detenerle porque no a aquella simple mujer, tenía muchas más razones para que fuera esa mujer.

Una mano le detuvo cuando estaba por dirigirse a donde salió la vs

-por favor

Un susurro salió de aquellos labios ensangrentados y regreso su mirada hacia él, le vio de manera molesta y sintió más firme aquel agarre en su muñeca.

-a ella no

Gruño por lo bajo, a ella no?! Si es a ella a la que más deseaba exterminar!

Bajo de nuevo a su altura mientras los pasos se escuchaban un poco más cerca y aquel llamado de aquella voz femenina no cesaba, seguro no podría verles entre tanto escombro.

-porque no?

Le sonrió al ver la angustia en la cara del otro, no tenía nada para defenderse y gritar por la ayuda de aquella mujer era inútil él podría matarla con un simple golpe y el otro lo sabía.

-que quieres?

-lo sabes

Vio duda en aquellos castaños ojos y tomo con firmeza el escudo dispuesto a ir al encuentro de aquella mujer.

-de acuerdo

Aquella respuesta le acelero el corazón en alegría.

Tomo entre sus brazos al castaño saliendo de aquel lugar, evitando a aquella mujer que seguía buscando entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue la torre stark.

La odiaba, pero sabía que era su boleto para mantener al castaño con él.

-que pasara con ella?

Le vio mientras lo subía a uno de los autos de HYDRA, acaricio su mejilla.

-nada… mientras estés conmigo

Vio al otro suspirar con tristeza, le tome del cabello y le hale a mí en un beso demandante que correspondía entre lágrimas.

Ho! Cuanto odiaba a esa mujer que tenía el corazón que él deseaba, pero no importaba, él ganaría a como diera lugar, sobre todos, sobre sí mismo si era necesario.

Anthony Edward Stark sería suyo.


	2. Parte 2: Mirada

Parte 2: Mirada

Miro de manera sorprendida a aquel que tenía frente así mientras aquella herramienta caía de sus manos.

-como?

Está bien, él era un genio pero en esos momentos no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir, es decir, frente a él tenía a un serio y nervioso Steve Rogers, a ese hombre que era el mismísimo símbolo de américa, el hombre correcto y moral, a ese mismo diciéndole algo que nunca en su vida se imaginó escucharle.

-me escuchaste Tony

Lo vio ponerse más nervioso y solo pudo asentir aun sin poder procesar todo aquello, ¡vamos! Cualquiera en su lugar estaría igual o peor que él.

Estaba en su taller! Era su lugar sagrado, su lugar de relajación era natural que estuviera tan sorprendido pues le había tomado con la guardia baja.

-lo siento Capi pero no puedo corresponder

Vio como la expresión del otro cambiaba hasta convertirse en un rostro totalmente serio, esa expresión que ponía cuando tenían alguna misión por demás riesgosa, bueno todas lo eran pero unas más que otras.

-porque?

Una pregunta directa, no estaba hablando con el Steve Rogers que se había declarado, no, estaba hablando con el capitán américa en estos precisos momentos, y aunque detestaba esa actitud y todo cuanto a lo que era el capitán américa, no pudo estas más que agradecido de que fuera "el cap" y no "Steve".

-amo a pepper

Sintió la mirada inquisidora del rubio, esa que le ponía los nervios de punta por alguna extraña razón, no le agradaba pero le hizo frente, él era Anthony Edward Stark y no se dejaba vencer por nadie.

-bien

Vio cómo se levantaba de aquel asiento, ese en el que se había acomodado silenciosamente para estar con él en el taller, y se dirigía hacia la salida.

Lo despidió y se inclinó a recoger aquella herramienta que minutos antes, producto del shock, se callera de sus manos.

Sintió una leve punzada en su pecho, como si algo estuviera mal con aquella situación, pero prefirió ignorarlo y continuar arreglando algunas de las piezas de su armadura, no sabía porque pero siempre que pensaba que estaba a punto de terminar encontraba un nuevo defecto.

Suspiro y negó levemente, no le había mentido al rubio, de verdad amaba a pepper y tenía una relación sólida con ella, adoraba a aquella mujer, cualquiera lo notaba, después de todo sus ínfulas de mujeriego habían desaparecido cuando inicio una relación con pepper.

Pero aun así le removía un poco las palabras del rubio, y el hecho que haya tomado la actitud de "soy el capitán américa" no ayudaba a que desapareciera esa inquietud instalada en su pecho.

Detestaba al capitán américa, lo sabía, siempre lo supo, pero luego de un tiempo, luego de convivir, descubrió que Steve y el capitán eran dos cosas diferentes y para su desgracia le gustaba Steve.

No es que tuviera miedo a las relaciones homosexuales seria hipócrita de su parte decir algo como eso ya que él había llegado a mantener relaciones consensuadas con otros hombres, siendo él el activo por supuesto, y las había disfrutado plenamente, él era Tony Stark y si algo se le metía en la cabeza tenía que hacerlo, he ahí el porqué de hasta llegar a las adicciones, "para probar esta la vida" u lema que siempre porto en su diario vivir.

Pero aunque le gustaba Steve, amaba a Pepper y no dejaría a Pepper por una simple atracción.

Además, para él, el capitán y Steve eran dos seres diferentes en un mismo cuerpo, ¿Por qué esa idea? Quien sabe, pero siempre le había dado esa sensación, por eso los comparaba de diferente manera y por extraño que pareciera el capitán era precisamente el que le causaba desconfianza, era un poco risible que exactamente en lo que todos confiaran a él le despertara dudas y sospechas.

En cambio Steve, Steve y su mirada, sus sonrisas, esa gentileza y a la vez inocencia que portaba.

Dos entes en un cuerpo.

Mentiría si dijera que cuando le veía así, en plan "soy el capitán", no le ponía la piel de gallina y no era solo eso, siempre le sentía, siempre podía percibir esa mirada sobre él, como ahora, justo ahora que lo había despachado, justo ahora que se supone estaba solo en el taller, le sentía.

Esa mirada penetrante sobre sí, como si le asechara, como si esperara a que cometiera algún error, ¿error de qué? No lo sabía y sinceramente, aunque le doliera en su orgullo, no quería enfrentarse al capitán para averiguarlo.

Decidió dejar la armadura y salir de la torre, necesitaba ver a Pepper, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba dejar de sentir esa mirada.


	3. Parte 3: Deseo

Parte 3: Deseo

Se acomodó de nuevo en aquella silla y se cruzó de brazos mientras recostaba su espalda en el respaldo de la misma, aunque ya a estas alturas le parecía incómodo.

Suspiro, dirigió su mirada a la bandeja con alimentos que había traído hace unos momentos, no era una gran y lujosa comida, pero imaginaba que no estaría mal, y por el estado del otro era mejor que comiera sano.

Regreso su mirada al percibir un leve movimiento en esa pequeña cama, el cuarto en sí era pequeño pero en aquellos momentos era lo mejor, así evitaba lanzarse sobre aquel que comenzaba a despertar, no es que no quisiera es simplemente que no quería perjudicar más la salud de Tony, ni alargar su espera para tenerle.

Le vio abrir los ojos y observar todo a su alrededor hasta fijarse en su presencia, frunció levemente el ceño al ver su expresión de espanto y al parecer se percató pues intento disimularlo.

-donde…

Se inclinó en la silla apoyando sus codos en sus piernas y haciendo un gesto de "silencio" con una de sus manos sobre sus labios, no quería contestar preguntas, mucho menos ahora que Tony ya le había iniciado a poner de mal humor, era como si el castaño trajese incorporado un sistema de hacerle enojar 24/7.

Le sonrió levemente al ver que él otro obedecía, no muy a su gusto cabe aclarar, pero parecía entender su estado de ánimo en ese preciso momento, como si estuvieran conectados no entendía por que el castaño se negaba a la obvia química entre ambos.

-te traje de comer

Señalo con su mano, que anteriormente le indicara al otro a guardar silencio, la bandeja puesta en una pequeña mesa a unos cuantos pasos de la cama.

-no importa donde estas solo el hecho que estás conmigo

Observo aquel pequeño gesto de molestia en aquel rostro aun con pequeñas marcas de la batalla vivida. Le sonrió levemente mientras entrelazaba sus manos para apoyar su barbilla, no había cambiado de posición desde que Tony despertó.

-has dormido varios días, debiste estar muy agotado y no me refiero solo físicamente

Al parecer no quería hablar con él, suspiro ante la obvia rabieta del otro pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

Se levantó de aquella silla sintiendo como sus músculos agradecían la acción, se acercó a la mesa tomando la bandeja y poniéndola frente del otro.

-debes comer

Observo aquellos ojos chispeantes en ira ante el mandato. Sonrió ladino a aquellos ojos, a aquella mirada que era parte de aquel encanto del genio.

-ho! Talvez prefieres que yo te dé de comer

Observo al otro bajar su mirada a la bandeja pero no moverse, sabía que se debatía entre obedecer o verse obligado, sonrió un tanto comprensivo y tomo la manzana dispuesta entre varios alimentos de la bandeja, jugo con ella unos momentos mientras miraba si el castaño se decidía.

Mordió y comió un par de veces de aquella fruta hasta que se aburrió de la espera, la paciencia era una de aquellas cosas que había dejado atrás luego de "su cambio"

Coloco una rodilla en la cama y tomo al castaño del cabello obligándole a alzar el rostro, y su cuerpo pues ahora se encontraba de rodillas en aquel colchón.

-comerás o no?

Sintió en forcejeo y no pudo más que reír mientras escuchaba los impropios que soltaba el castaño al verse en aquella posición.

Se puso serio y soltó su cabello esta vez tomándole del cuello, cortando un poco la respiración del otro, que intentaba desesperadamente alejarse de sus manos.

-veras Tony, no soy muy paciente que digamos y podemos hacer las cosas a buenos términos o a los malos, te doy a elegir pero no me gusta esperar mucho a que te decidas, eres un genio ¿no? No debería tomarte mucho elegir.

Mordió de nuevo la manzana, esta vez aprovecho que el otro abría la boca en busca de oxígeno y junto sus labios para "alimentarle" con aquella fruta.

Aflojo su agarre en el cuello al ver ser correspondido levemente por el otro, llevo sus manos a aquella cintura atrayéndole contra sí, intensificando aquel medio "de alimentación" que encontró para el castaño.

Se separó y soltó al otro mientras caía de nuevo a la cama tosiendo en busca de oxígeno, de aquel que había sido privado por su mano momentos antes.

-eres un hijo de…

-lenguaje!

Se río al ver la cara de circunstancia que había puesto el castaño, talvez porque aquella frase le recordaba al Steve que conoció, quien sabe, no es que quisiera averiguarlo tampoco.

-ahora comerás?

Vio duda en aquellos ojos chocolate y pensó repetir su proeza, no tuvo necesidad, el genio comenzó a comer sin mediar palabra.

Sonrío y un pequeño brinco y calor se alojó en su pecho al verle, se sentó de nuevo en aquella silla mientras le observaba comer.

-tus heridas han sanado, mañana serás trasladado a mi habitación

¿Aquello fue un leve temblor de miedo?

-por hoy come tranquilo

Se levantó arreglando su traje

-tengo que salir

El otro levanto su mirada como cuestionándole, se acercó y acaricio su mejilla.

¡Ha! si era un temblor.

-tengo que ver que hace tu amada Pepper

Sonrió más abiertamente al percibir como el temblor aumentaba, no es que le gustara provocar pánico en Tony, solo se aseguraba de tenerle ahí.

Iba a alejar su mano de la mejilla que acariciaba pero fue detenido por aquellas manos.

-prometiste no hacerle daño

Suspiro en frustración y se inclinó hasta rozar aquellos labios

-cumpliré mientras cumplas

Pudo escuchar de nuevo aquellos dientes rechinar, tomo aquellos labios en un beso hasta que este fue correspondido.

Lo deseaba!, lo deseaba ahí y ahora, pero tenía que salir, tenía que verificar y asegurarse de que su plan saliera perfecto.

Se separó con reticencia de aquellos labios y salió de la habitación, antes de que mandara todo al caño y tomara en ese preciso momento aquello que le pertenecía.


	4. Parte 4: Regreso

Parte 4: Regreso

Se removió un poco y despertó, observo la habitación y suspiro, era de noche y todo se encontraba levemente a obscuras, solo iluminado por algunas cuantas luces que olvido apagar.

Hace dos días le habían cambiado de habitación, unos agentes o lo que suponía eran agentes, habían llegado a aquella pequeña habitación y le escoltaron, si a su resistencia y los modos de aquellos que le llevaban podía llamársele de esa manera, a aquella habitación mucho más amplia.

La habitación en si era de gusto exquisito, no sobrecargada, diseño minimalista que aunque le doliera admitirlo le gustaba.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la ducha que disponía la habitación, aunque en su opinión eso no era una simple habitación, se levantó tiritando levemente al frío contacto del suelo con sus pies descalzos.

Esos dos días si bien habían sido tranquilos sin la presencia del capitán, también habían sido los más angustiosos al temer por Pepper, dos días sin saber nada y la angustia le había hecho revisar toda aquella habitación, para distraerse.

Llego a la habitación de baño, se asomó cuidadosamente al ver la luz encendida, luz que obviamente él no había dejado así.

Empujo un poco la puerta y lo que vio le hizo sentir un tipo de corriente subiendo por su columna y no era para menos con lo que tenía frente sí.

Steve Rogers con la parte superior de su traje negro abajo y quitando aquella camiseta roja que al parecer hoy usaba, todo era rojo y negro en su nuevo guarda ropas al parecer.

Observo aquella camisa por demás ajustada ser retirada y quedar hecha un desastre al ser usada por las manos del rubio como un simple trapo para limpiar su abdomen, se le seco la garganta, no sabría decir con certeza si aquella escena le excitaba o le provocaba horror ya que el rubio no se encontraba limpiando precisamente sudor en aquel momento, más bien un líquido rojo que particularmente había aprendido a conocer muy bien en cada batalla.

Levanto su mirada del abdomen del otro al notar que se detenía en su faena, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, unos penetrantes ojos azules le observaban y no pudo más que balbucear algo sin sentido.

Vio al rubio acercarse, no pudo moverse, definir qué era lo que le tenía paralizado en ese momento era imposible, ¿Miedo? ¿Excitación?

Pudo recobrar movilidad al sentirse tomado de la cintura por uno de aquellos fuertes brazos mientras una mano le tomaba del cabello para obligarle a elevar su rostro, no había necesidad de decir que le fue robado otro beso de manera demandante.

Quería apartarse, pero aquella sangre y su curiosidad por saber de quién era y que había pasado en aquellos dos días le hizo obedecer al beso, era risible que justamente él se encontrara obedeciendo, pero la curiosidad era mucha y el miedo a que le pasara algo a Pepper podían más, además quería saber que había pasado con sus amigos luego de aquella batalla en la cual habían perdido miserablemente.

Llevo sus manos, que temblaban aunque él tratase de disimularlo, a la nuca del rubio haciendo el beso más íntimo, al otro pareció gustarle su acción pues cerró más el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Y era malditamente bueno! Lo odiaba, odiaba a este ser que siempre le pareció sospechoso, ho! Pero como le gustaba ese beso que compartía en este momento con Steve, porque este, justo este que le estaba besando en ese momento, era Steve y no el otro sujeto, era el hombre que aunque él odiara el hecho, le atraía y vaya que besaba bien.

Se separó en busca de aire y le vio detenidamente, era Steve, sabía que si preguntaba justo ahora no sería nada bueno, pero de verdad deseaba saber cómo estaban todos y bueno, él no era precisamente alguien estratega, siempre actuó por impulso planeando sobre la marcha.

-Como esta Pepper?

Ho! Ahí estaba de nuevo, el otro sujeto salió a flote, lo vio en esos ojos, lo percibió en el cambio brusco de cómo le tomaba de la cintura, disimulo como pudo su cara de dolor aún no estaba recuperado del todo y aquel agarre posesivo le lastimaba.

Lo abrazo para calmar a ese sujeto, había aprendido a leer durante ese tiempo en que convivieron como calmar a "el cap" y quedarse con Steve, también sabia como sacarlo de sus cabales, cosa que antes solía hacer mucho porque odiaba al sujeto y bueno, aun no trataba a Steve.

-solo quiero saber

Lo dijo suave mientras esperaba a que el agarre se volviera más suave, le miró fijamente, tratando de trasmitir que no le importaba más de lo debido y al parecer surtió el efecto que esperaba.

-báñate conmigo

Esa respuesta le dejo de nuevo en una pieza, vio por sobre el hombro del rubio que la tina estaba preparada, al parecer iba a tomar un baño cuando llego a interrumpir, se mordió interiormente la mejilla y regreso la vista a esos ojos azules, ese azul que estaba en una línea frágil entre el sujeto y Steve, sabía que sus respuestas serían las indicativas de quien tomaría lugar en aquel cuerpo.

Asintió como respuesta y vio la sonrisa del otro, ¿Por qué ese calor en el pecho?

Sintió como las manos del rubio le desnudaban y se dejó hacer, suspiro al leve rose de aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo al retirar las prendas y le vio hacer lo mismo con las propias.

Se estaba sintiendo mal, aquello le estaba haciendo sentir mal y triste por alguna razón, debería estar molesto por el contacto del otro. Acepto aquella mano y se metieron juntos en la bañera, quedando él entre las piernas del rubio con la espalda apoyada en aquel pecho.

Se bañaron mientras el rubio cantaba de manera alegre una canción a la que en verdad no puso mucha atención, estaba molesto consigo mismo en esos momentos. Terminaron de bañarse, bueno, de que el rubio bañara a los dos, y salieron de la bañera colocándose cada quien una bata.

No aguantaba más por una respuesta así que se puso frente al rubio, este le sonrió él le vio de manera seria.

-que paso con Pepper?

La sonrisa que siguió a su pregunta le causo un escalofrió y la perdida de fuerzas, se apoyó en el lavamanos mientras sentía la fría caricia dada a su mejilla.


	5. Parte 5: Ella

Cap 5: Ella

Se sentó calmadamente en una de aquellas sillas de espera mientras escuchaba los pasos de aquel hombre que siempre buscaba la calma, el Doctor Banner, sabía que aquella situación no lo tenía tranquilo y que trataba, como ahora que caminaba en círculos, calmarse lo más que le era posible.

Sintió una leve presión en su hombro y llevo su mano a aquella que reposaba en el, como queriendo consolarle en silencio.

Era la mano de Clint la que quería consolarle, suspiro mientras trataba de mantener la calma que siempre aparentaba ante todo, como si no pasara nada, como si no sintiera nada.

-Cuanto más esperaremos?

Escucho los pasos de Banner detenerse al escuchar las palabras de Clint

-no lo se

Volvieron a quedarse en aquel molesto silencio, percibió como esta vez el Doctor se sentaba junto a ellos.

Todo era un desastre, la torre Stark había caído ante el ataque de HYDRA, no sabían cómo habían logrado entrar a aquel lugar ya de por si impenetrable.

Ellos, Clint, visión, scarlet witch y ella en persona, trataron de detener aquel sorpresivo ataque pero las bajas se dieron de igual modo, Stark había muerto y tanto Visión como el Capitán América estaba dado por desaparecido, para ellos, los que habían logrado salir de aquel ataque, no había sido precisamente alegre haber sobrevivido.

Clint había salido lesionado, si no fuera porque sabía quiénes les habían atacado les resultaría particular que ojo de halcón no pudiese usar sus brazos, dejándole prácticamente inútil.

Scarlet Witch no había salido mejor, se encontraba en coma en una de esas habitaciones, suponía que producto del estrés y las emociones por la pérdida de Visión, aunque no lo podía deducir tan fácilmente ya que aquel ataque fue demasiado bien elaborado.

Luego estaba ella, apretó sus puños sobre sus piernas, se sentía inútil.

El ataque fue demasiado elaborado, les separaron y atacaron todos los puntos que sintieron eran necesarios dentro de sus habilidades.

No recuerda muy bien el hecho, especialmente porque gracias a un gas no pudo visualizar quien la atacaba, tampoco escucho voces, su atacante parecía saber que ella era especialista en esas cosas.

Cuando el ataque seso, quizás la dieron por muerta, logro comunicarse con Pepper Potts, luego de eso no recuerda nada.

Cuando regreso en sí el mundo era negro y se quedó así.

Los días siguientes la señorita Potts junto con ellos y el equipo de SHIELD trataron de recuperar a IA de Stark.

Junto a esos días de inagotable trabajo por parte de todos apareció el Doctor, recibió un abrazo, entre su historia con él, el cansancio y su actual condición no supo cómo reaccionar a ello, tampoco es que él le pudiera reprochar algo o decir algo con la situación que tenían encima, además no había que ser muy listos para saber que su actual presencia no se debía a ella, era lo ocurrido con Stark lo que lo había sacado de donde sea que estuvo escondido.

Pasaron un par de días más cuando por fin estaban logrando restablecer la IA, sabían que con ella podrían obtener la información necesaria de aquel extraño ataque.

Pero la suerte no era algo que estuviera de su lado.

Un nuevo ataque al sistema, una bomba, se culpaban, todos y cada uno se culpaba por no haber notado una bomba ¿Cómo se les escapo si se supone habían revisado todo el perímetro?

-señores, señorita

Escucho y sintió a sus compañeros levantarse de golpe, ella se quedó en su lugar.

-como esta?

-está viva pero me temo que no se encuentra en un estado en que pueda llegar a responder a sus preguntas.

Escucho la sorpresa en la garganta de sus compañeros, ella trato de mantenerse entera.

Aquella bomba explotó, la más cercana al estallido había sido Pepper terminando en el hospital, no había sido una bomba para matarles, si no hubiese explotado cuando estuviesen en la cercanía adecuada.

-si gustan pueden pasar a verla

Sintió como se curvaban levemente sus labios a la ironía de "ver", se levantó y camino junto a sus compañeros a aquella habitación donde días antes pepper estuviera dormida y llena de agujas y demás, suponía que aún estaba así.

-hola

-hola señorita Potts como se encuentra?

Escucho la voz conciliadora de Bruce y el silencio que siguió a ella.

-muy bien gracias… quienes son ustedes? Donde esta Tony?

Sujeto el brazo de Clint, que era el más impulsivo de todos, para que no dijese nada.

Aquello iba mal, la IA se perdió totalmente, Clint herido, su compañera en coma, un muerto, dos desaparecidos y ahora la única mujer que talvez pudo identificar al atacante no recordaba nada y peor aún…

-Donde esta Tony?


	6. Parte 6: Histeria

Le vio detenidamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla, estaba en shock, sonrío más ampliamente acercándose a aquello labios dispuesto a probar de nuevo de ellos aquello que le volvía loco.

Tony pareció salir de su estado pues retrocedió un poco cuando él se acercó a besarle, bufo molesto a aquella acción y le tomo de la cintura acercándole de nuevo, buscando necesitado aquellos labios, le recibió la mejilla del castaño quien había apartado el rostro al adivinar lo que quería.

-que…

Le observo detenidamente al escuchar aquello, al parecer quería decir algo y no se atrevía, río fríamente al adivinar que era, el castaño pareció no gustarle su actitud pues se apartó de él como pudo apoyando su espalda contra la puerta del baño viéndole de una manera que estaba empezando a molestarle.

-que le hiciste a Pepper?

Se acercó dispuesto a tomar de nuevo a Tony entre sus brazos, pero este le empujo, al parecer molesto.

-no te acerques!

Le vio salir del baño azotando la puerta tras de sí, se siguió los pasos sintiendo un claro ardor desde la boca del estómago hasta terminar en un dolor de cabeza, estaba molesto, muy molesto y ya no podía disimular.

Le dio alcance en el pasillo que conectaba varias habitaciones dentro del mismo cuarto y le tomo de la muñeca, forcejearon mientras escuchaba los improperios del castaño.

Le golpeo, pudo escuchar como el otro perdida claramente el aire al recibir un puñetazo de su parte en el estómago. Le levanto en vilo mientras trataba de recuperarse y se adentró en aquel lugar donde estaba la cama tirándolo sobre ella.

Le vio despectivamente queriendo trasmitir todo el fastidio y enojo que le había provocado, el otro se incorporó levemente en la cama devolviendo como podía aquella mirada.

Desafiante, sonrío ladino lanzándolo de nuevo, esta vez, con él sobre su cuerpo, escucho de nuevo los gritos de desafío del otro, le cerro la boca con un beso, beso que no duro mucho.

Se separó con un gemido de dolor y molestia, ¡le había mordido!, le dio otro golpe, esta vez en el rostro y le escucho reír ante su acto, frunció el ceño.

-no eres nada

Aquel comentario le molesto más aun, golpeo sus costillas y escucho el rechinar de los dientes, estaba conteniendo un gemido de dolor, sabía que esa parte del cuerpo del castaño aún no se recuperaba.

Se incorporó y le vio hacerse ovillo por el dolor, suspiro llevando su mano a sus cabellos mojados, peinándoles hacia tras y se quitó la bata.

Él otro parecía concentrado en solo no gemir de dolor, se lanzó de nuevo sobre el castaño retirando a la fuerza la bata del otro, colocándole boca arriba tomando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza.

Le observo detenidamente, una mezcla de dolor, humillación y odio fue lo que pudo percibir en aquellos ojos chocolate. Se inclinó besando la comisura de aquellos labios heridos, paso su lengua sobre ellos saboreando la sangre que había brotado de donde se había mordido los labios, Anthony estaba por romperse, y no romperse de cualquier manera, aquella detestable mujer era el único componente que mantenía su cordura, era la tabla de salvación de la que Tony Stark se había sujetado hace muchos años, eso él lo sabía mejor que aquella mujer, incluso mucho mejor de lo que Tony podría llegar a admitir.

Sintió el temblor del cuerpo bajo sí y le observo sin moverse de aquella posición, Tony había dejado de moverse y solo le observaba, esperaba, esperaba a perder toda la cordura con lo que intuía que él podría decirle.

Le sonrió destructivo y llevo su mano libre a aquella mejilla, la más dañada de ambas.

-está viva

Escucho el gemido entre lastimero y aliviado del castaño seguido de lágrimas que no supo cómo descifrar, le sonrió besando su frente, el otro tembló al contacto.

-eres un maldito

Sonrió más a aquella frase con voz quebrada y le tomo de la barbilla robando otro beso demandante y hambriento mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de Tony.

Este comenzó a forcejear de nuevo, al parecer había descubierto sus intenciones, que eran más que obvias pero al parecer el castaño había viajado a otro mundo al pensar que aquella mujer había muerto.

Forcejearon de nuevo, no quería lastimarlo más, pero al parecer el otro amaba el dolor, golpeo de nuevo a sus costillas y esta vez el otro gimió de dolor entre el beso.

Separo sus piernas y se posicionó entre ellas mientras la mano que momentos antes golpeo aquellas costillas, viajaba a la entrada del castaño tentándola mientras se separaba un poco del rostro contrarío para admirar sus expresiones.

Dolor y odio, frunció el ceño y metió un dedo en aquella entrada nunca tocada, sonrío al ver una chispa nueva en los ojos chocolate, le dolía, de eso estaba seguro, él había controlado todos los pasos de Tony asegurándose que aquel lugar nunca perteneciera a nadie más que a él.

Coloco un segundo dedo escuchando un sonido de molestia que moría en la garganta del otro.

-te amo

Soltó aquello que siempre le quiso decir, aquello que sentía desde hace mucho y nunca pudo atreverse a decir, escucho la risa burlona del otro y se quedó quieto observándole.

-yo no te amo

Calor, sintió calor, algo caliente subió por su cuerpo mientras el dolor de cabeza y el sonido ensordecedor se hacía presente.

Levanto las piernas de Tony a sus hombros y le penetro, el sonio de aquel grito se escuchó por todo el recinto, mientras se inclinaba sobre él mordiendo su cuello, sangrando no solo su entrada, dejando marcas de pertenencia mientras comenzaba a penetrarle.

Ni los ruegos de que parara ni los rascuños dados a su espalda y brazos le detuvieron.

Se movió a plena voluntad en aquel interior que le apretaba placenteramente, disfruto de aquellas lágrimas y aquellos gestos en ese rostro que jamás había podido contemplar.

Sintió la humedad envolver su miembro, el líquido escurriendo de su espalda y brazos junto al escozor y las inentendibles palabras junto a los gemidos de aquel que estaba sometiendo, se corrió.

Se dejó caer sobre él soltando sus piernas, escuchando los lastimeros sonidos provenientes del otro que se negaba a caer en la inconciencia, seguramente por el podo orgullo que le quedaba.

Se incorporó besando castamente aquellos labios y se miraron mutuamente.

-me odias?

Aquella pregunta era estúpida, pero necesitaba saber la verdadera respuesta de aquel que en ese sentado no mentiría a cualquier cosa que le preguntase.

Pero no recibió respuesta a lo que preguntaba.

-quiero hablar con Steve

Sonrío ladino a aquel comentario e inclino su cabeza interesado

-estoy aquí

Vio que él otro salía un poco del trance de dolor mirándole directamente a los ojos, aquello le produjo cierto placer.

-no… quiero hablar con Steve

Río con verdadera gana y dio leves golpecitos juguetones en la mejilla del otro sonriendo con crueldad.

-así que lo sabias?

Vio que el castaño ni siquiera dudaba a lo que él estaba diciendo, se incorporó en la cama y cargo al otro llevándolo hacia la tina, de nuevo, necesitaban un baño y el otro no parecía estar propiamente consiente de su cuerpo.

-Steve

Aquellos ojos chocolate levantaron su vista hacia él, prestando atención a lo que diría, ¿Qué más daba? El otro parecía saberlo desde hace mucho.

-Steve está dañado

Llego al cuarto de baño, bajo la tapa del retrete sentando a Stark sobre el, le observo, tendría que sanarle esas heridas cuanto antes.

Se dio la vuelta y preparo la tina en total silencio, al otro no pareció gustarle aquello.

-dañado?

Sonrío, se dio la vuelta y le encaro, ¿eso que veía era curiosidad?

-digamos que nací gracias a ti

Rio de buena gana tomándole de los cabellos besando a aquel confundido rostro.


	7. Parte 7: Steve

Camino parsimoniosamente por aquellos pasillos que iban oscureciendo a medida avanzaba, toco una de aquellas paredes con sus dedos desprendiendo un poco de pintura en el proceso.

Aquellos pasillos eran estrechos laberintos que solo agrandaban un su tamaño al llegar frente los espacios donde estaban colocadas algunas habitaciones.

Color del ónix unas cuantas y oro las otras, un contraste hermoso a su parecer.

Suspiro en deleite con el eco que se producía a sus pasos, él era uno con aquel lugar tan extraño.

Camino por varios minutos disfrutando de ese ambiente pesado y triste, le encantaba, amaba esa sensaciones que producía aquel lugar, la mayoría pensaría que estaba loco pero no sabían de los pequeños placeres que podría producirse en esos lugares, todas las emociones para él eran placenteras y está en particular, la tristeza, podía ser la más explotada, la mejor del ser humano pues podía llevarle por rumbos infinitos.

Detuvo sus pasos frente una de aquellas puertas abiertas y se adentró despacio contemplando todo lo que había en ella.

Se acercó a su igual y admiro junto a él aquello que deseaba y no podía poseer, sonrío levemente y le vio de reojo.

-Cuanto tiempo planeas estar aquí?

No recibió respuesta y negó levemente mientras llevaba su mano al hombro del contrario.

Tenía que decirle porque él no podía hacerse cargo de esa situación solo, los dos habían iniciado esto y los dos tenían que decidir en algo tan delicado.

Vio la imagen de aquel futuro deseado esfumarse quedando ambos en un cuarto vacío, bajo su mano de aquel hombro y se encararon.

Noto que esos ojos iguales a los suyos diferentes esta vez, al parecer de verdad no quería saber nada, suspiro y negó de nuevo, no podía dejarle solo en esa decisión, él como el otro, se conocían lo suficiente como para saber que no era bueno solo dejarle decidir a él.

Porque si la decisión fuera plenamente de su persona, terminaría todo en una masacre sin sentido, todo para obtener lo que deseaban, porque a él no le importaban los medios, porque él era posesivo y enfermo.

-De que quieres hablar?... Tú raras veces te diriges a mí

Sonrío ladino a ese comentario, era en gran parte verdad, ninguno de los dos se hablaba si no era necesario, ambos se habían cansado del otro.

-es sobre Tony

El otro pareció procesar lo que dijo, Steve estaba muy dañado aun como para hacerle frente a todo en su vida, por eso estaba aquí, por eso nació él.

La mente era prodigiosa en todos los aspectos posibles, Steve había decidido esconderse en ella, pero la vida seguía y el noble Steve Roger no podía dejar que los esfuerzos de todos por re-adaptarle fueran en vano, y he ahí su nacimiento.

Por eso estaba ahí, era la antítesis de Steve Roger, él era "el capitán" el que navegaría ese "barco" llamado cuerpo cuando Steve no pudiera más, cuando la tristeza le ganara y no pudiera moverse a causa de la misma.

Todo iba bien, ambos se comprendían aunque no compartían los mismos ideales ni la misma forma de ver el mundo, pero ambos se ayudaban. Todo se fue al caño cuando Steve se enamoró.

Porque sí, se había enamorado aunque él no quisiera admitirlo y a él, producto y parte de Steve, le daba curiosidad, en parte porque en esa época de subida emocional no tuvo derecho a salir, y felicidad por el rubio.

El problema surgió cuando Steve se dio cuenta, por fin, que estaba enamorado, lo vio caer en un conflicto emocional y de prejuicios, porque el rubio era un hombre de época antigua contrario a él que fue creado como un hombre moderno para hacer más viable la existencia de rubio.

En un ataque de pánico Steve le conto todo, se desahogó con él que era el único que podía entenderle.

Le consoló, fue lo único que pudo hacer por él pues no entendía del todo la situación, y en un descuido del rubio, en un momento de caída existencial, se apodero de ese cuerpo… Y vio.

¡ho! Dioses! Sí que vio, y entonces comprendió a Steve, lo comprendió aunque no lo compartió.

Aquel hombre castaño de ojos chocolate, aquel hombre de coqueteos incesantes y naturales en su ser, aquel genio que se le iluminaba el rostro hablando de cosas que él no entendía, mucho menos Steve.

Aquel huracán llamado Anthony que desbasto todo en él.

Y entonces secretamente se enamoró, no se lo conto ni a Steve que estaba tan mal en ese momento, no se permitió más que observar aquello de lo que ambos se habían prendado.

Más tarde, con el tiempo y con lograr aceptar las circunstancias a Steve, se lo dijo, se confesó como una vez lo hizo el rubio, con la variante de que él solo se emocionó y no tuvo los conflictos que el otro sí.

Ambos se aceptaron, ambos decidieron compartir ese sentimiento y a esa persona a quién era dirigido sus afectos.

Ambos viajaban por igual en esas emociones de amor y desazón al no ser confesado. Ambos eran buenos, ambos eran parecidos y diferentes a la vez, ambos se comprendían.

No mentía cuando le dijo a Anthony que él le dio nacimiento, no su ser inicial, ese fue Steve y solo Steve el causante, no, hablaba de su ser pleno que era mucho más completo. Todo fue y es por Anthony.

Había convencido a Steve que se declarara, porque quería verle feliz, porque así ambos podrían amar plenamente a aquella castaña tentación.

Pero no resulto como espero, tampoco es que Steve esperara mucho, el rubio podía ser algo pesimista a veces.

Y fue entonces que dejo de ser uno con Steve, se volvió dominante y cruel, calculador y manipulador, porque Anthony sería suyo, solo era cuestión de planear todo de manera precisa.

¿Steve? Pues Steve no estuvo del todo de acuerdo pero le dejo hacer, no es necesario decir que se dividieron gracias a ello.

Por eso ahora la mente del rubio era toda esa clase de laberintos viejos y dañados, por eso era ónix y oro, por eso buscaban mutuamente evitarse lo más que fuera posible.

-Qué pasa con Tony?

Sonrío fríamente al otro y le vio juntar sus cejas a modo de molestia.

-Que le has hecho?

-Que le hemos hecho dirás… Y nada, lo de siempre, quiere hablar contigo

Le vio girar el rostro, clara muestra de que ya había dado por zanjado ese tema hace muchos días, sabía que Steve aún estaba dañado pero Tony no dejaba de insistir y él tenía muy poca paciencia, estaba a poco de lastimarlo por seguir preguntando por el rubio frente a él.

Puso de nuevo su mano sobre el hombro del otro llamando su atención de nuevo.

-Sé que no quieres, y normalmente no me importaría pero estoy a nada de perder la paciencia y golpearlo.

Sintió como el rubio se tensaba a sus palabras, estaba a nada de convencerle.

-Además

Hizo una pausa y apretó el hombro del otro trasmitiéndole con ello que estaba rozando sus límites… sintió temblar el cuarto en donde se encontraban.

-Necesito te hagas cargo unos días

Vio la duda en aquellos ojos azules

-Quiero matar a Pepper

Río al ver el rostro pálido del rubio

-Lo prometiste!... Le prometiste a Tony…

-Lo sé!

Le cayó con aquel grito, suspiro buscando calma.

-Hay algo sobre Pepper que tienes que saber.


	8. Parte 8: Alexander

Despertó de nuevo en aquel lugar, hace días le habían cambiado de habitación en aquel hospital, le habían dicho que debido a su delicado estado debía permanecer ahí.

No es que a ella le hiciera mucha gracia, prefería mantenerse ocupada en cuestiones de la empresa pero no la dejaban. No recordaba mucho si, lo entendía, sabía muy bien que su condición no era algo para tomarse en gracia pero ya estaba harta de estar en aquel lugar sin nada que hacer.

Aparte de ello, extrañaba a Tony, no es que un tiempo lejos de su novio le molestara, es decir Tony no era precisamente alguien tranquilo, especialmente cuando se refería a hacer crecer el papeleo, trabajo y estrés de ella, pero lo amaba y ya eran muchos días lejos de él para su gusto.

Suspiro de nueva cuenta y escucho la puerta abrirse, pensó que eran aquellas personas raras que decían ser amigos de Tony, amigos... Tony no tenía amigos porque su castaño se negaba a abrirse emocionalmente con otras personas que no fueran Rhodes y ella.

Relajo su expresión al ver de quien se trataba, le regalo una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en aquella silla dispuesta junto a la cama para las visitas.

-Cómo estás?

-Podría estar mejor si saliera de este lugar

Escucho la risa del otro y le miro con atención un momento.

Era apuesto, no lo recordaba aunque decía ser allegado de ella y Tony, por una extraña razón sentía que si era cierto pero algo no le terminaba de cuadrar.

-Qué te pasa?

-Nada… Solo pienso

-En qué?

Llevo su mano derecha a su vientre y le acaricio levemente, era justo eso lo que no le terminaba de cuadrar, pero no se lo diría a él otro.

-En lo gorda que me pondré

Escucho la risa de nuevo y se miraron un momento.

-Te traje una carta de Tony

Sonrío a lo dicho olvidando sus dudas un momento tomando aquella carta, casi arrebatándola de las manos del otro.

-No la leerás?

Suspiro negando y regreso su mirada al otro, al parecer entendió su mensaje silencioso pues se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse.

-Alexander?

-Dime

-Cuanto tiempo estaré aquí?

Escucho el suspiro del otro mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba su mano libre a modo de reconfortarle.

-mientras sea el tiempo

Sintió la mano del otro sobre su vientre

-además, tú condición luego del accidente no es la mejor

Asintió y por fin aquel hombre se retiró, abrió y leyó aquella carta que le fue entregada, en efecto, era de Tony, pero entonces… ¿Por qué sentía que algo no estaba bien?

Es decir, Tony la vendría a ver sin importar las circunstancias con tal de estar junto a ella en una situación así, aunque Alexander decía que era por cuestiones que los médicos habían ordenado y que él podía ser el único intermediario.

También eso incluía al resto de personas, lo que no le cuadraba era porque solo Alexander podía visitarla, los médicos se lo vivían explicando pero a ella seguía sin cuadrarle aquellas explicaciones.

Luego estaban los recientes hechos, se llevó la mano al vientre, un bebe, un bebe que al parecer no sería suyo.

Los doctores le explicaron que aquel niño lo concibió para darlo a sus verdaderos padres, ella había sido una simple "portadora"

No, no le cuadraba, no es que ella quisiera un bebe en estos momentos porque sabía que no tendría el tiempo para darle una buena vida emocional a un recién nacido, ni ella ni Tony, pero... Alquilar si vientre?

No, eso no sonaba a ella, no porque no le gustaría ayudar a otra pareja, sino porque ella se encariñaría de la criatura que llevaría por nueve meses, alquilar su vientre en definitiva no le sonaba a algo que ella haría.

Pero Alexander…

Suspiro, aquel joven se veía buena persona, no lo recordaba, y se miraba desesperado por ser padre, quizás ella y Tony accedieron ante un conocido amigo de ambos por ello.

Quien sabe… Miro la carta de nuevo y toco con sus dedos parte de aquel escrito, aquella letra siempre rápida y desenfadada, tal como su dueño.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y vio a la enfermera encargada de su chequeo, guardo la carta y se dejo hacer.


	9. Parte 9: Tiempo

Suspiro mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del comedor, en la que le permitía ver a la puerta para ser preciso.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? No lo sabía, ya no recordaba, calculaba que unos tres meses, no lo sabía con exactitud, el tiempo era una valiosa herramienta de la que había sido privado.

Después del primer encuentro con el capitán, como que era muy obvio había sido a la fuerza, pregunto por Steve constantemente, todos los días y en varios de ellos recibió golpizas como respuesta, hasta que un día dejo de preguntar.

No porque desistiera de querer hablar con Steve, si no, por las palabras que le dio el capitán de manera seria, algo raro en él pues siempre parecía disfrutar de su dolor.

"Steve no quiere hablar"… Por extraño que parezca esas cuatro palabras le dolieron, el capitán le dejo tranquilo ese día, de los pocos días que no abusaba de él. Milagrosamente, luego de esa charla pareció dejarle tranquilo, simplemente le ignoraba, talvez si se notó en gran medida que le dolía que Steve no quisiera escucharle.

Empezó a observar al Capitán, no es que tuviera mucho que hacer en ese lugar realmente, y comenzó a comprender con simples gestos de su parte que tipo de humor llegaba a tener ese día.

No se hablaban, literalmente el Capitán se había vuelto un ser taciturno desde ese día y él, él no pudo evitar empezar a seguirle con la mirada y aunque se odiaba, tomo la costumbre de esperarle.

Luego, uno de esos tantos días, le vio llegar furioso y tuvo la increíble necesidad de correr de esas manos que le alcanzaron al notar su intención.

Forcejeo e insulto al otro hasta al cansancio, le daba miedo, mucho más que antes. Se sintió arrojado en aquella cama y como el otro se cernía sobre él, se sentía tan pequeño y débil, y no era que lo fuera pero el otro le ganaba en demasía.

Su ropa fue hecha girones y su piel fue herida en ese proceso, mordió, araño, grito, hizo cuanto pudo para ser liberado.

Basta con decir que el dolor nublo su vista y daño su garganta con el grito que soltó, aquel miembro le violento sin ninguna consideración, de nuevo, fue movido al antojo del otro y sintió, para su asco, como su cuerpo se amoldaba a los caprichos del otro.

Al día siguiente despertó al lado con marcas en el cuerpo y la evidencia en esas sabanas de que su entrada había sido dañada.

Aun a pesar de ello busco al rubio con la mirada, se sentía asqueado y molesto consigo mismo, había notado que no podía dejar de verle a pesar de todo lo que el rubio le hacía, había despertado en él una extraña necesidad de tenerle cerca.

Le vio entrar a la habitación, se tensó a su presencia pensando que se repetiría lo de esa noche, en la que sinceramente no sabía que había pasado para que el rubio se presentara tan molesto, lo que vio le saco lágrimas y no pudo evitar tirarse a los brazos del rubio.

-Steve…

Nunca había sentido tanta felicidad de ver a alguien, más bien de estar con alguien a parte del Capitán.

Lloro en aquellos hasta caer dormido de nuevo, cuando despertó se encontraba limpio, en una cama limpia junto a él, una comida deliciosa y de frente un rubio que le miraba atento, aquellos azules que le gustaban.

Hablaron, ambos se dijeron tantas cosas, entre ellas el porqué del nacimiento del Capitán, y por extraño que parezca, comprendió a Steve.

Y así se volvieron sus días de encierro, unos con Steve, otros con el capitán, variaban de acuerdo a quien de los dos ingresara por esa puerta.

Cuando lo noto, cuando hubo un vistazo de coherencia en su sistema, se asustó, se asustó mucho porque noto que se estaba acostumbrando a aquellos dos, que se estaba dejando llevar y viendo de manera tan normal los cambios de personalidad del rubio.

Ese día tuvo un ataque de ansiedad, ese día fue tomado a la fuerza, de nuevo, por el capitán.

Estaba perdiendo la cordura, lo sabía, aún quedaba ese vestigio en él que le decía que eso estaba mal.

Comenzó a buscar la manera de escapar. La tecnología no estaba a su favor, el Capitán tenía todo muy bien controlado, aquel lugar donde estaba confinado de contaba con nada que le pudiera conectar al mundo. Pensó en atacarle pero el lapso de estupidez le duro poco recordándose que el rubio era mucho más fuerte.

La única opción viable que encontró, la única inteligente aunque no le gustara, era complacer al rubio, si lograba escapar, estaba más que seguro que logrando salir de ahí tendría el acceso necesario para encontrar a sus amigos, después de todo estaba dentro de las instalaciones de HYDRA.

Al principio le costó un poco de trabajo hacerse a la idea de complacer al Capitán, dado que Steve era más noble no dudaría de él nunca, fue difícil pero a medida pasaban los días no lo fue tanto, aunque su cuerpo si lo resentía pues ni aun complaciéndolo el Capitán dejaba la agresividad de lado, al parecer le gustaba ser sádico.

Un día logro obtener el código de aquella puerta, esa misma noche se entregó al rubio y espero a que durmiera.

Se levantó como pudo de la cama escabulléndose de esos brazos posesivos, se colocó algo de ropa y se dirigió a la puerta.

Logro abrirla y escabullirse por la base, se escondió en cuando espacio encontró para que aquellos guardias nocturnos no le vieran.

Llego a una puerta donde diviso, por la ventanilla que poseía, un cuarto de controles, no pudo evitar la sonrisa de felicidad al verle.

Dirigió su mano para abrir cuando algo frio le tomo de la muñeca, alzo su vista asustado y palideció al ver esos ojos penetrantes.

-Buenas noches Anthony Stark

Quiso correr pero fue alzado por el otro mientras, entre gritos era llevado de nuevo a aquella habitación.

-quédate quieto si no quieres que te mate, he sido benévolo por Steve

Aun con aquella amenaza siguió forcejeando hasta que escucho que la puerta de aquella "habitación" se abría.

-pero que…

Fue lanzado al piso, se escapó un gemido de dolor de sus labios pues se lastimo la cadera al ser tirado de esa manera.

-Cuida más de tu perro Steve

-Gracias Bucky

Ambos estaban hablando de algo, el dejo de escuchar al sentir la mirada rápida del rubio, quiso levantarse pero no pudo, gimoteo llamando la atención de los otros dos.

-Creo que necesitara un doctor

-quieres que lo llame?

-una hora

-de acuerdo

Vio al pelinegro retirarse y se arrastró por ese pasillo como pudo. Escucho la risa cruel tras suyo.

-Tony, Tony, Tony, es que acaso nunca entenderás?

Fue tomado del cabello y arrastrado hasta la habitación, sintió sus dedos húmedos, había llevado sus manos a aquel brazo que le tomaba por los cabellos y había enterrado sus uñas en esa piel, buscando liberarse, buscando algo que sabía era imposible.

Fue soltado y arrojado dentro de la habitación, se apoyó en el piso y busco ponerse de pie de nuevo, soltó un gruñido de dolor, la cadera había sido lastimada y no podía ponerse de pie.

Vio la sonrisa sádica del rubio y tembló.

Lo vio soltarse el cinturón del pantalón, ahora notaba que era la única prenda que el rubio había alcanzado a ponerse.

-porque me ínsitas a lastimarte?

Vio como el rubio enrollaba parte de la cinta de cuero en la mano derecha y tensaba el resto en un sonido que no le agrado.

Se giró como pudo en el piso y le escucho reír de nuevo, se arrastró buscando alejarse de su agresor, la desesperación y el frío de la angustia le atacaron y de repente…

El primer golpe, grito de dolor pues el lado de la cintilla con que le estaban golpeando era donde se encontraba la hebilla del cinturón.

Otro golpe, y se dejó caer en el suelo totalmente, otro golpe, esta vez en las costillas y comenzó a pedir que parara.

Otro y otro, comenzó a llorar a viva voz y entonces el otro paro.

-Tony

Aquel tono dulce no iba para nada con la actitud del rubio, no se movió, simplemente escondió su rostro entre el piso y sus brazos.

Sintió un pie del rubio empujarle por la cadera para darle la vuelta, lo logro, pero le saco otro grito en el proceso.

-Mi Tony

Vio la sonrisa dulce mientras el rubio se ponía de cuclillas frente a él, sintió la caricia en su mejilla por aquella mano que aun llevaba enrollado el cinturón de cuero.

-porque buscas que te haga daño? No ves que te amo

Quiso contestar cruelmente, de verdad que quiso, pero los sollozos y el miedo que le daba el rubio cuando se ponía así no se lo permitió.

Sintió como el rubio se posicionaba sobre él.

-no…

Sintió la mirada fría sobre sí y llevo sus manos temblorosas a aquel rostro, cualquiera que le viera se sorprendería, él mismo se tenía asco desde que se estaba acostumbrando a ese trato.

-por favor

El rubio solo le miraba detenidamente, no quería enojarle más pero sabía que con la cadera así no soportaría ser tomado.

-bien

Suspiro a aquella palabra de parte del rubio pero la sonrisa que le siguió después no le auguro nada bueno.

-sabes Tony, me gustaría tener un hijo tuyo

Aquello le descoloco. El rubio se levantó y le cargo hasta dejarle en la cama.

-sería un bebe muy bonito

Escucho la risa del otro sin entenderle, pensando que se había vuelto loco. Le vio terminar de vestirse pues seguramente el doctor estaba en camino.

-talvez pueda quitárselo a Pepper Potts

-que?!

Vio como la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchaba y se acercaba tomándole del mentón

-Pepper espera un hijo tuyo

Fue lo último que escucho antes de que el mundo se volviera negro


End file.
